


Another Reveal

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Lancelot has a knack for discovering Merlin's biggest secrets.





	Another Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This drabble was originally posted for the Camelot Drabble Community's prompt 'shivering'.

  
A knight's crimson cloak appeared in the shadows under the colonnade.

"Lancelot?" Merlin squinted, shivering in the pre-dawn chill. It'd been a long night. He was sweaty and exhausted and homeward bound.

"Couldn't sleep, so I volunteered for guard duty," Lancelot replied, catching up. He sighed. "Arthur drives you mercilessly, Merlin. You look like you've been ridden hard and put up wet."

Merlin felt himself flushing, his cheeks and ears burning. 

Realization dawned in Lancelot's eyes. "Oh! Really? Arthur and you....?"

"Yes. Really." Merlin ducked his head. He grinned in delight. "And you're right. Especially about the 'ridden hard' part."


End file.
